Gamzee the Silly Boy
by Boxhappy
Summary: Humanstuck AU- Vantas brothers move into Makara's house, Gamzee and Karkat have been friends since high school. Gamzee has an episode which happens to scare and bring Karkat closer.
1. Chapter 1

[GSB CH. 1]

Indigo stains the walls of a young man's bedroom, splatters of the spectrum accompanied. The male lies almost lifelessly on the bed. Breathing though, heavy with a wonky smile plastered on his face. Gamzee is a silly looking name for a very silly boy.

He lived with his blood related brother in a small suburban bungalow. It wasn't far from various shops for their convenience. Their parents paid, certainly having money to spare. They decided since there was one to company the other they didn't need to be in the picture. Instead they sent money every month for them to live. Both boys didn't mind, it has been like that since the oldest could tie his shoes.

Pressure has been excessive on the older brother. He was the one left doing the parenting game on his. He feels like he does disappoint his parents because of the way Gamzee is turning out. Gam is lazy, unreliable, and sometimes hostile. They both got testy easily. Medicating the ill thoughts from their mind was an everyday routine. It was something that was passed down from their ancestors.

Gamzee was a self-proclaimed artist, loving every colour through their faults. The boy's walls got a new coat practically every day since he was always too tired to get another canvas. Even his face was slathered. White underneath grey that traced along his sloppy smile and droopy eyes, he rarely uses those colours and wanted them with him all the time. He neglects none.

Communication between the brothers has been a tender subject since Kurloz's incident, it happened a few years ago. Not that anyone really understood what happened because in that time Kurloz had tried to sew his mouth shut yet Gamzee was there with him. The artist was able to calm his brother down enough to think straight. It was a tough time for the boys to go through alone, especially now Kurloz vowed silence and hasn't said a word. For months after that they had people in suits come into their house to check on them, which provoked Gamzee in a strange way. They don't come back any more.

One of Gamzee's friends from high school still sticks around to see him, they're best friends. Karkat is a second year college student with mutated red irises and bags under his eyes so dark people asked him if he's wearing makeup. The boy had a temper short as his height, and comparing to Gamzee he barely reached shoulders. He's that friend that would run away with you if you murdered someone but complain about trivial things the whole trip. If he had a speech bubble every time he opened his mouth, it would pop from congestion.

Karkat and Gamzee's family both live together. One gives the other a home like feel, nurturing and family qualities from a close relationship. The other fed the money and held bonds so strong that they would never quit on each other.

Kankri was a spitting image of his brother and deemed captain of this sinking ship the four calls themselves. He will be the one to shout the orders at you then lecture about how to do it in an easy 24 ½ step plan. A bright red sweater is his signature attire during outings because of one time when Karkat was small he got lost in the supermarket. It sent Kankri into an anxiety attack and never wanted it to happen again. Red was easy to see in a crowd, and Karkat would never forget it.

It wasn't until three weeks ago that the broken family moved in. Karkat's father was a single parent but gave up entirely one day.

The oldest was quick to learn that they had nothing and no one to support their family when his father left. Kankri knew that he had to quit school and get a job at a lousy age of fourteen.

That's what he did; he took care of Karkat like Kurloz tried to with Gamzee.

Now living together, Gamzee had a parental figure who would tuck him in at night and Karkat had one that would solve all their financial issues. A good night sleep was an overdue prescription for them all.


	2. Chapter 2

[GSB CH. 2]

A rolled to perfection joint was passed from one pale hand to the next, familiar smelling smoke slipped into Gamzee's lungs but he didn't cough anymore. Kurloz let out a deep exhale sending more haze around them. Music softly played in the background from the kitchen when Kankri was starting breakfast. Nippy summer mornings were the painkillers for their fleeting minds.

Days now, it's been like this, a simple routine and no one seemed to mind. Karkat usually didn't get out of bed until they finished eating so it was quiet, other than his brother running his mouth off but even he enjoyed the calming dusks.

The three of them sat out on the back porch, two of them on the steps sharing a marble ashtray. Silence hung over them like the grey clouds, soon to pass.

"Goddamn, why is everyone outside?" Karkat creaked open the screen door and sets his bottom on the swing chair beside his big brother. Not going to admit it but he was terrified when he got up and there was no smiling faces in the living room to greet him and no scowling brother to lecture him about staying up past his curfew.

Kurloz raised his hand but Gamzee spoke up before he could, "We're all just motherfuckin' chillin' on the back steps." He said with a sloppy yet excited smile shining on his clean face, not yet having the time to apply his face paint, "Kanbro just cooked us up some grub. Plate is inside just for you!"

Karkat hid a smile back under his hoodie as he got up to get himself some food and Kurloz followed him letting his brother finish the roach.

Black painted nails squished the burnt paper into the tray and he got up too, "Thanks for the food, Kanbro."

"You're welcome, Gamzee. I'm just happy there is…" Kankri was about to start his first lecture of the day but let the boy go. He didn't want to get into not having food again. He decided when he moved in with the two others that he would try to not think of the past but now the future.


	3. Chapter 3

[GSB CH. 3]

Colourful summer dusk extended over the sky, a clear vision from the back porch where Karkat and Gamzee sat basking in its brilliance. The scarlet eyed boy sat close but not enough to inhale what was to be lit up. Though curious for a try, no one would offer a puff to Karkat. He guess it went along with Kankri's ban never to, he also told him that it was no ordinary cigarette or reefer but that never made sense to him.

It was early, Kurloz hasn't woken up yet and he's generally the first one to. The waiting becomes the waited now as Gamzee made small talk with his new brother. Karkat insisted that he abided.

Without Gamzee's remedy, he seemed more out of it than usual. Fingers tapped impatiently, toes drumming along, a mess of soft noises made the owner's head spin. Soon rocking back and forth, the sound of cotton pants on wood shifting clouded his mind.

"Gamzee, are you going to be okay?" Karkat asked cautiously, never seen his friend that way. It was almost alarming, not completely because it was Gamzee and he was the most unpredictable guy he'd met in his life.

"Fine! Just motherfuckin' fine, bro!" The artist snapped at him, limbs trembling and jaw twitched, "Fuck, when will Kurloz be here." He grumbled to himself, then a little more, hushed enough that Karkat couldn't make out what it was about.

He prepared himself to leave the irritable male and find his brother. Telling on Gamzee sounded wrong but he had a twinge of worry burning inside of him that he couldn't let go. He dragged his tired legs feeling the blood rush back into them as he passed through the chilly kitchen. Empty and quiet, things began to appear eerie. Kankri was still down in his room when Karkat hit the stairs with a startle seeing Kurloz seep out of the darkness of the hallway.

"Good morning." Karkat mumbled a greeting as the other nodded in acknowledgment.

An echoed knock bounced off the freshly painted walls from just hours before. Hastily both attentions turned towards the door, the younger boy made a beeline to it but Kurloz held up a hand to dismiss him, only to be interrupted by harsher thumps, the person on the other side seemed impatient.

Kurloz opened the door, Karkat stood behind him curiously. It shouldn't be any of his friends; it was too early in the morning for them to be out of the house. Gamzee only had one other friend than Karkat but he was too damn polite to just roll over without calling first.

Men in white suits stood outside the doorway without a friendly face. One spoke, reading off a sheet in a sleek leather notebook, "Kurloz and Gamzee." He looked down on us, "You know the drill. We will just go look around, not here to hurt you."

Kurloz sent them a hard hitting glare before backing off to the porch where Gamzee still looked in distress.

"Who are you?" Karkat asks, following them around the living room where they are subconsciously jotted down notes. They were acting like it was normal everyday thing but Karkat couldn't help but wonder what was happening. _Why would these assholes need to look around the house? Were they selling it?_

"We should say the same thing." The one sounded so apathetic, it pissed Karkat off because it felt as they didn't take him seriously.

"Karkat, me and my brother moved in here." Karkat crossed his arms as it grabbed the attention of them both. Their eyes slipped off the candy red splattered wall and studied the young boy, making up conclusions in their mind then the book closed with a snap.

"Tell us more."

"Karkat! Get the fuck away from them!" Gamzee shouted as the worriment stung his eyes and face.

The boy followed orders and step away from them before Gamzee acquired a glass cup from the kitchen and threw it. Shards made a rebound off the wall behind the men but they didn't flinch.

"Control yourself." Dark brows furrowed, "We will call the cops again if we have to."

"Again?" Karkat looked back at Gamzee who seemed to be fuming now.

His shoulders hitched up to his ears, every muscle tense and a gaze that couldn't be broken, "Why did you come back here?" He managed to say, fear was hidden deep within his voice but refused to show it.

"Your parents' orders."

Kurloz put a soft hand on Gamzee's shoulder, an understanding and comforting one. It pierced his heart like his brothers just hearing the word parent, it caused them nothing but pain since they were brought into this world. Memories of that house they stood in now, being no older than ten when they were dropped off there. No good bye kisses, no see you tomorrows.

"I have no parents." Gamzee spat each word. Rage boiled in his veins, the heat focused on his clenched fists but his mind fighting to keep calm. Words spun, sentences clustered and voices, many voices conjoined.

Karkat could sense there was something wrong. Gamzee was never angry, never worried, never upset and even Kurloz's face showed terror. It was directed at his brother.

The men who caused the situation went on their way through the house. The silence breached a point where Gamzee let out a stentorious scream. Everything he kept bottled up day after day was let out.

The ill in his mind has been waiting to take over.

His pupils shrunk, grey stains on his face only made his grin wider in size. A sight that Kurloz hasn't seen in a long time, and one Karkat wished he never had.

Gamzee's feet were light on the floor making little pit-patters as he ran up to one of the men. His hand clutching the man's face, a muffled yell spilled through his fingers. "You're gunna regret ever comin' back, motherfucker." His voice was raspy, joyful and sent chills down every being in the room.

Shaking digits grasped tighter when he cracked the man's skull against the wall. Karkat stood frozen but the other worker grabbed a lamp off the side table ready to weponize it. Kurloz jumped into action, covering Gamzee's back with his body before the table lamp could make contact with him. He was knocked out cold in seconds and without a sound to snap Gamzee out of his episode.

Karkat gulped a thick breath he was holding in. Blood was running out of two bodies now, the red jabbed his memories of the time he felt helpless and lost.

Ready to sob, thoughts poured themselves into his head faster than he could comprehend them.

_Where is Kankri?_

Laughter washed over the stale air. Gamzee poked his fingers in the red puddles and spread it on the wall, it reminded Karkat of when he was painting. He was always having fun, smiling and playing.

But this was not a game.

Karkat rushed up to Gamzee, taking his hands off the walls. He couldn't rely on anyone else anymore; he's done that all his life.

"Gamzee! Listen to me!" The mutant eyed boy gripped his wrists so he couldn't get away though he struggled any ways.

"Karbro, where have you been?" His smirk was real and time seemed to go by quicker in his mind.

"Shut up." Karkat's temper was growing thin, "Stop fucking around!" His voice shook, terrified of his own friend, "Look at what you've done!"

Gamzee took a small glance around and saw his brother on the floor face down, "He's just sleepin'"

"No he is not!" Karkat screeched and started dragging him away from the mess. He didn't know how he was going to calm Gamzee down to think straight. First he needed the blood off the other's hands before he lost the determination to save them both.

He shoved the other's hands into the kitchen sink filling up with warm water. Gamzee did what he was told skeptically, like he was still stuck in his mind set but the familiar voice and aggression of Karkat slowly kept him stable.

Once his palms were crimson free, he took Gamzee outside to the porch where he sat on the swing chair. Karkat closed the gate to the steps. It made him feel better in the back of his mind.

Gamzee was breathing was steady now but eyes fixed on the ash tray.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took me so long, I got stuck half way through!_

* * *

The wool of Kankri's sweater tickles my wrist. His palm is a damp and it squishes between our fingers. The grip is tight and protective, I don't expect anything less. Though it is odd, the comfort it brings me that lets my mind settle.

Minutes ago when he found out what happened he was farther than ready to claim a restraining order against Gamzee, but without Kurloz or even me to hold, he looks pitiful. Kankri can only sympathize losing a brother. Besides, we are a family now.

Gam is holding onto my other side, pale arm around my waist and hands entwine. Though he shakes out of fear, his nerves are like steel. I suppose the medication I let him take in the calming process really got him good because his eyes droop and wanders, a look that makes me sleep better at night.

Cops step into the house with two cruisers parked outside the driveway blocking our cars from leaving. Kankri called them, I guess it was the right thing to do, I mean, I just don't want them to take Gam away. The screeching of an ambulance rushing down the street rattles me. It reminds me of Kurloz, no one has touched him or the others since Gamzee's episode. Professionals would be best for that. I did not want to jump to conclusions.

xxx

It was just an hour before all the cops arrived; Gamzee and I were in his room. Fresh paint stung my nose but it was the smoke that irritated my eyes. The window and drapes were closed giving the room a twinge of withering sunflower petals to the dark shades of royal violets and cloudy blues of the walls. It was hot and stuffy from the lack of ventilation still we lay under the covers unconditionally. He'd always been a cuddlier and after he took long drags of his joint it only heated that characteristic.

My head fit perfectly against Gamzee's shoulder, his lanky arm around my neck brought me closer into his half naked side. Our body warmth together was almost unbearable that it made me sweaty, but I didn't say anything. We both were enjoying it. His favourite songs sang faintly from my laptop sitting at the end of the bed, his socked toes seemed experienced at pressing next. I shifted more comfortably half in his lap and he retorted with a soft laugh. I could feel that silly smile spread across his silly face. That was when I knew everything would be okay. I was okay, Gam was okay. With my sleeve I wiped some of the make-up off his face, knowing how he liked when others did that. His nose nuzzled my hand as one of his cheeks showed pink.

A pair of lips pecked my forehead with a sloppy 'mwah' as he out an audible chuckle, "Thanks much, you're my best bro, Karkat." And to my surprise, I think that was the first time he's said my full name.

After that I let him tell me everything that was on his mind. Some of the stories were frightening and others goofy. I tried my best to understand him and let him know that I would not leave his side. He was just more complex that I ever imagined, and that kind of scared me. All these things I didn't know about Gamzee. The boy had issues but he had no one else to turn to but me, I would not let him down.

xxx

A low voice snaps me back to present, "Gamzee, was it?" The police officer gives a friendly smile, probably seen the notes from the other officer not to provoke my friend.

Gam gives a small nod. Every move he makes is strained still; strangers often do that to him.

"I would like to just chat about what happened here, if you would come with me. We will just be over here." The officer pushes his thumb behind him where our dining table should be. Where we should be sitting, the four of us, but papers and documents stray in the once cheery, wooden area.

"Karbro is coming to." The artist pipes up, tugging me along and my brother's sweaty palm slips from mine.

"Gamzee is not going anywhere alone with _Karkat._" Kankri makes sure to pronounce my name loud and clear for everyone to hear, which makes me want to groan like an immature preteen, I don't, I have to man up. But I am convinced that this is just as much fault on me as Gam.

The officer lets out a small sigh, smile fading. He plays with the gold painted badge on his chest pocket, "Well, I need witnesses, along with the culprit's say," his hands drop to his side, "One at a time is the policy."

Gamzee stiffens when the man says culprit, I don't blame him. It hurt me too, having such a dirty label slapped on my best friend.

"I am not going if Karbro can't go with me." Gamzee argues, which just looks childish.

"I'm sorry, Gamzee, that's the rules." The man gripped his clipboard, obviously deeply frightened to aggravate.

"Please officer, let me sit with him." I finally say, quieter than my usual voice but all eyes appear on me.

"Karkat, you don't have to do that." Kankri pulls me back towards him into an embrace, "The last thing I want is for you to get hurt too." He mumbles into my messy hair and I can feel Gamzee's fingers slide back around my waist, ripping me away from my brother.

"Let go of him!" Kankri snarls, forcefully extracting me from Gamzee's tight hold. It leaves me unintentional bruises on my arms and a look in my eyes I knew both of them saw.

"Stop! Both of you! We're fucking family now, so get along!" I snap, grabbing Gamzee by the hand and heading towards the table. The quicker this was over with the quicker everyone would be less tense.

At least I hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

_Short chapter, sorry. I promise big things in the next one!_

* * *

Silence lingers through the air. Only the sounds are of the paramedics and cops that are behind us, chatting away softly like eerie background music. Gamzee and I are sitting quietly at the wooden dining table, waiting for our investigator to gift us with his fucking presence. I guess that he is discussing with the paramedics about the condition Kurloz and the others because he is over there. I wonder how many times has seen a dead body or a very injured one like the couple over there. Both Gam and I try to pray to whatever god –up or down – that they are all alive.

He's looking at me with a calm expression. I don't understand how he can be so lax all the time. It should piss me off, but not at a time like this, not what we've been through in less than 24 hours. That silly clown face leans down and is nuzzling my cheek with long arms wrapping tightly around my shoulders to keep me safe, how does he go about make me feel this way?

Finally, a clip board hits the table startling Gamzee's slack pose, gradually spreading our warm bodies apart like caramel dripping, "Good and bad news." The cop says with a small sigh making me tense, but Gam keeps a tight hold on my hand informing me to inhale a relaxing breath.

Seconds slowly tick pass, "Well?" I jolt up when he didn't say anything immediately.

"Good news, all three of them are alive."

I plop down into my chair exhaling the breath I forgot I took in.

"Bad news, we don't know if they will press charges on Gamzee or even how bad the brain damage will be." His eyes wander over to the side, into the horizon seen from the porch glass doors all dramatically, "And your brother will be in the hospital for at least a month, they said."

Gamzee smacks his hands down on the table, eyes gone to crazy town once again so I tug on his baggy shirt, "Gamzee?" I whisper softly to him, it makes him wince a little.

"I can't… Kurloz isn't leaving this house!" Gamzee's voice cracks slightly as he roars. His voice shaking the entire room and I can feel Kankri's worried eyes pierce my back but I don't dare move.

The cop's face dropped in a matter of seconds from Gamzee's outburst, but I keep a tight hold on him, setting him back in the chair with small shushes and whispers.

"Can I talk to Karkat alone?" Gamzee finally whimpers out, not being able to bring himself to glance up at the other man. He nods back at us and hurries over to the paramedics; I hoped it was asking about Kurloz and not Gamzee.

"Do you think Kurloz can stay in your room until he's better?" Gam rests his forehead on my lean shoulder, which I didn't understand because he had to strain his back to get far enough down and it probably wasn't comfortable.

"If Kurloz can just stay home why would he need my room?" I grumble back at him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Have you ever been in Kurloz's room?"

"No."

"There is a reason for that."

I blink, pulling away with confusion slapped on my face. It was thick enough that his glazed eyes could read it.

"The shit we smoke, Kankri doesn't let you touch it." He starts but leans back into his chair slowly making his foggy eyes search the room, "I can't tell you now but it's not legal, okay?"

"What the hell Gamzee, what are you smoking?" I let out a small growl, why didn't anyone tell me these things?

"Shut up for a sec bro," He lets out a frustrated sigh as he ran his long fingers through his messy hair, getting caught on several knots, "We can't have it taken away, and you saw what happened." His lip looked chewed raw but he kept going at it, "I don't know what else he has in that room, you understand?"

I rub the temples of my forehead, "Fuck, Gamzee." It was like saying his name made me calm.

"Anyways, the doctors can come in and fix him up and leave him to rest. He'll be here with me- us, and Kurloz doesn't have an episode too." His smile was almost scary, he is so obscure but from what I've experienced with the Makaras, he's not joking one bit.

"What if Kurloz can't stay?" I entwine our fingers together, "Why don't you want him to stay at the hospital?" I only ask out of curiosity but as Kankri warns me, it might be triggering.

"We've never been to a hospital before, what if they find our medical records and take us away? And we both haven't been a night without each other, besides, it's not like I can just send them his fix. We need privacy, we need to be alone." Gamzee explains to me, I can tell his mind is scattered.

"Then why did you let Kankri and I stay with you?"

"We both agreed we need your Vantas family support." His grin widened, "And I love you, bro."


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed an hour has passed since Gamzee was able to defend himself and shared our side of the situation to that damned cop. He was a fickle shit cake; a know-it-all with a fucking gun. I trusted Gamzee more with my life than him. Though he did take us seriously enough and I'm pretty sure he took our side on the argument. Officer Ass-hat didn't know why the other guys came busting into our house, but neither did I. All I knew was that it made Kurloz uneasy and Gamzee have a shit-tastic party in his motherfucking miracle working brain. He made me tell my two cents of a story too but was it practically Gamzee's because I had to speak for him when all he could process was how bright the sun was from his seat. Our investigator shook our hands when he was done, trembling even getting close to Gam.

I face planted the table, papers scattering through the air. A heavy sigh escaped my lungs; it was seemingly over but I know we had to deal with Kurloz. And by we I probably mean me. I don't know what Kankri was up to, maybe he already got that covered but I knew that Gamzee wouldn't be much help.

Soothingly, boney fingers spread across my lower back and began rubbing in circles with ease. I knew for sure it was _him, _but astonishingly I did not want to face that comforting glazed glaze of his. Earlier it appeared to me there was some sort of confession? When we were discussing his god damn brother's condition of all times, if it was a proposal of undying love he could have waited until after this shit wreak.

_Hey, me and my brother are drug attics, have been all our lives, I lost it and almost killed him, can he stay in your room so we don't get hauled off to an insane asylum? By the way, I love you._

Not to fucking mention **'**_**bro'**_. How am I supposed to interpret that? I can't tell when he's ever being serious, or have the right mind set to make his decisions. Like, what if it is those wacky drugs he is taking are what is making him like me? I did notice a smidge of intentness when talking about his brother but does that even count? God, I can't even tell when my best friend is joking. What if he was only fucking with me? Or just being bros? A smaller, much warmer hand was placed on my shoulder, melting the fleeting, panicked thoughts from my head.

"Karkat, I do seek some kind of assurance, or maybe a small monologue of what happened." My older brother kept his voice light but I could see the heavy weighing inside him.

Ignoring my Gamzee predicament for a second was no problem, "Yeah." I mumbled as he sat down, "I bet you got the jest of it already but uh." I really didn't want to make Gamzee look like the bad guy here, even if it was kind of his fault.

"I got told that Gamzee had snapped – mental breakdown of some sort – paramedics do not know until they make a thorough check." Gam cuts him off sharply.

"There'll be no doctors checkin' me out." It was practically between a growl and slur, I wasn't intimidated but Kankri jerks back, hurt hidden within his eyes. I felt like I couldn't do anything, I wasn't in control of my own emotions at the moment; controlling Gamzee's was too difficult.

"Yeah, Gamzee didn't get his smokes, Kurloz tried to save him from a concussion, got one himself and Gamzee took out the other guys." I concluded before I saw their claws come out; I wasn't in the mood for a cat fight.

Kankri looks somewhat shocked.

"Smokes? Like what? Elaborate." Kankri shot a glance between Gam and I, since they're getting along so well I let Gam take this one.

"Me and Kurbro's smoke sticks, you know, you watch us roll 'em every morning." He mumbled out with a shrug, eyes fixed on me. It was like both sides pushed responsibility of each other onto me.

Kankri was infuriated now, "This whole ordeal was because of those?" He hissed back at him. If I wasn't all there myself, I would act just like my brother, but I experienced it.

"Yeah, it's fucking stupid, tell me about it." I crossed my arms on the table, hiding my tired eyes in them as I groaned, "Anyways, what's done has been done, let us move on and get this 'ordeal' fixed."

_Play it casual, Karkat, they'll chill when you chill. _

My calm must have seeped into Kankri as planned because he collected himself quickly, maybe it was maturity but he didn't have an hour to recuperate before the cops arrived like I did. Gamzee's steam ran out too, actually he was looking pretty sober which frightened me. Should I really be afraid of my own best friend?

Paramedics came up from behind us; Kankri was eyeing him the whole time it seemed. "Your family member will be taken to hospital now. We need a relative to company his travel to sign papers." I heard the woman say, which wasn't comforting in the least. Gamzee got up first, biting his bottom lip again before talking.

"Would it be chill if Kurbro just stay here? You n'all your friends can fix him up and he'll just be sleepin' right?" Gam was nervous, it was clear in his voice. It also showed how much he needed his brother.

_Kankri and I are not enough for him. _

The lady thought for a minute, looking Gamzee over. He was like a lost child to her, one she'd seen many times alike. "Do you have a clean, safe room we will be able to come in and out to preform checkups on him?"

The look on Gamzee's face brightened the entire, once eerie room. Kankri even showed a crack in his judgmental face.

"Just follow me, sister." His grin never faulted as he made his way to the hallway around the livingroom. Gamzee and I's rooms where on the ground level when Kurloz and Kankri's were in the basement. I've never been in the basement but I was getting rather curious now.

Us Vantas brothers tagged along, Kankri mentally lost because he didn't know where we had a 'clean and safe' room. I bet his was cleaner than mine but it's too late now.

The four of us stepped inside my room. Suddenly I was feeling self-cautious about doing this. I mean, these strangers will be in my room now, I've spent hours upon hours here and it was coming on as invasion of privacy.

"Whose room is this?" The lady asked with a small, reassuring smile on her face as Gamzee's thumb stuck out back to me.

I gave her a nervous wave in case she mixed Kankri and me up. The moment we stepped inside I was scurrying around to tidy up what I left out from the night before. Thankfully I had a relatively quiet night and things were orderly.

"Karkat, just where do you suppose you will be staying if Kurloz will be taking your room?" My older brother asked quietly, helping me untangle my laptop charger from behind the bed.

Caught in the moment before, I never gave thought where I would sleep. "I don't know, probably Gamzee's room." I said casually, forgetting this silent feud they both seemed to have adapted since this morning.

"I don't think so. You'll be staying in my room where you will be safe." He grimaced, sending a glare over at my best friend.

"I'm not a kid anymore Kankri, I can take care of myself you know." I groaned at my own immaturity but more at him for bossing me around.

Kankri let out a deep breath, pulling me out of the room by my elbow making me yelp at his tight grip. Gamzee sent me a small glance, one that said he wanted to help but standing up to Kankri was hard for him. He tried never to disobey him.

Once outside the closed door he spoke up, "I've been thinking, maybe we should move out on our own again." Kankri's voice was small. I could tell he hated this proposal as much as I was going to.

"Fuck no, Kankri have you lost it too? We can't leave the Makaras like this. I certainly cannot leave that insipid loony by himself in the house with an unconscious brother. We're a fucking family, why must you make me repeat myself dozen times a day?" I spouted at him, growling because I was fucking upset that he would even dare think of leaving the assholes that I grew to love.

"Karkat, I'm just thinking of your well-being. You know that. I don't think you're safe here, with the 'insipid loony' as you recall him as. I know you keep saying he won't do anything but you of most people seen what he was capable of." Kankri shifted in his over-sized sweater, he seemed to be getting overheated.

"He won't, he won't do anything, he promised me." I whispered, the hour we spent together calming down made me see him differently. I didn't think it was describable so I never told my brother about it.

Soon enough his scratchy sweater enveloped me into a hug which I strangely accepted, "I'm only worried about you, after seeing something like that it's hard to forgive or understand that boy." He mumbled into my hair.

I nodded at his words because I felt the same way at one point but for Gamzee's sake I pushed past it.


	7. Chapter 7

[GSB CH. 7]

A decent chunk of the day had slipped by and it was spent aiding the paramedics moving Kurloz in my room. He was still unconscious when we left him asleep my bed. As the doctor were gabbing with Kankri, she said he'd wake up around dinner time which had Gamzee fired up, as much as that stoner asshole could be. The doctor felt Kankri was suitable to take care of Kurloz while they couldn't because he'd studied as a nurse from years before. On his free time of course, and he didn't have much of that, especially with me around. I'm just a fun sucker; a life sucker.

Routine was almost back to normal, the three of us sat outside on the deck watching the sun go down with plates of hot food in our laps. There was an empty presence on the step next to Gamzee but none of us mentioned a thing though we were all thinking the same thing. Kankri brought up an issue that's been around for a while: where I would stay for these passing nights. Even though we talked about it a little before, he still seemed sore about Gamzee and me getting too close. Since he proposes I'll be staying in his room and I said I'd be in Gamzee's room, there was a little tense air around us. Gamzee, the whack pack he is, said to compromise and Kan said the livingroom would be the best choice. I almost went off my rocker with that. The livingroom? Are you fucking kidding me? Not even twenty-four hours ago there were three attempted murders and my brother's blood painted on the wall and he expects me to sleep in there, yeah, no fucking way.

Kankri left the porch with our dishes in hand, closing the screen door so bugs wouldn't attack us in the night. I shifted my weight over to Gamzee but hesitated before sitting in his brother's spot. Ever since his mention of the basement and Kurloz's room, I'd been curious. I mean, Kankri goes down there all the time, what is so fucking dangerous down there? I know there are the Makara's fucked up drugs but Gamzee said there would be worse things down there. I wondered if Kankri knew.

Gamzee gave me the widest smile I'd seen a while, a genuinely happy one which if I wasn't a grumpy prude, I'd enjoy a whole lot more.

"Gam, you're not really going to make me stay in the livingroom right?" I asked, my voice was small but the question meant more than what came out.

His smile faded lightly on his clean face, "Nah bro, I wouldn't do that to you."

I let out a dense sigh of relief, "Thanks."

There was content silence around us before I broke it again, "What's in your bro's room? Come on Gam, it's fucking eating me inside."

Before I could get a peep out of him, a cry from Kankri startled us both and we jumped to our feet. Following where my brother's shrilled voice came from, in my room with wobbly knees and weak arms pushing the strength of a Makara back into bed. A small noise escaped Kurloz's mouth once he saw his brother in the doorway. His dark eyes wide with tears brimming, the white make-up was smudged and barely visible but I didn't need to see a crescent painted on his lips to see his happiness.

Kurloz's hand shot up to communicate with his brother but Gamzee enveloped him into a hug before he could get out a gesture.

"I was so scared, Kurloz." I heard Gam mumble into his brother's equal mess of hair.

Kankri had a warm smile on his face as he walked over to me, linking our arms, "Family. Karkat, you were right. We're a family."


	8. Chapter 8

[GSB CH. 8]

Gamzee and I were tucked in the corner of my room, watching over Kurloz as Kankri got him dinner like the doctor prescribed. They left medication, syrup and pills. Kan said it had to be taken with food and we weren't allowed to leave Kurloz all alone yet. Makara brothers were communicating with sign language rudely, because they both knew I didn't understand a twitch of their heinous bullshit at this late hour. I just huffed and puffed, arms crossed over my hard chest, Kurloz looked fine; there was no need for me to waste perfectly good night hours babysitting him.

Kan took over once he came in with soup, easily swallowing food, and the bundle of meds. Gamzee went on to tell him what he was talking about with Kurloz, shit like feelings and whatever. But it was mostly that he could take care of himself, all that bullshit he picked up being an older brother. I would know, I've seen it in Kankri too many times.

"Sometimes big brothers need to help too, just let Kankri baby you for a few days." I grumbled through the silence of spoon filled soup passing by his muted lips.

Gamzee cracked a smile and wrapped a long arm around my shoulders in comfort, "Aw man, I barely remembered you were still here, bro."

I sighed.

"Gamzee can you help Karkat set up a bed in the livingroom, I've got it from here." Kankri announced, shoving more soup down the poor guy's throat. To think, Kurloz can't even tell him to stop in anyway.

I stopped in the hallway before we could even make it back to the livingroom, "Gamzee, I can't do it."

The idiot then proceeded to pick me up with his raunchy hands and carry me off to the couch. I squirmed and hush-yelled in his ear to let me go, because damn fucking right I didn't want to go. He settled down on the left cushion and I slide down to his lap, eyes over his shoulder searching through the kitchen. Repulsive memories did not flood back into me; I did not scream or cry because all I could think to myself was that I was safe. As long as I was with Gamzee.

We stayed like that until Kankri came out of my room, he looked beat. Sweaty and tired, I haven't seen him like that in a long time. He saw us, bed not made, I knew he'd see it as boycotting his sleeping separately idea.

My childish antics kicked in, I shut my eyes tightly and pretended to already have fallen asleep. Letting out a small snort to inform Gamzee of my ruse, I'd admit it was pretty convincing. His soft face pressed against my forehead once he'd heard me, to check if I'd really dozed off.

_One down, one to go._

Kankri came over to us, I couldn't see what his facial expression was but I could tell it was a scowl, breathing out from his nose causing his nostrils to flare. I knew him too well. "Why didn't you do what I told you to do?" His tone was harsh; it made Gamzee's muscles to tense up.

"Bro, it was a miracle I got the little guy to sit out here, he wouldn't be able to sleep through a whole night alone." Gam retorted, his hand creeping up my back protectively.

Kankri put the dirty dishes in the kitchen as his previous mission was then came wandering back to us, "Look Gamzee, I do not need your back sass, we have all had a long day and I need to make sure all three of you are safe. It is overwhelming enough to take care of just Kurloz as he is bedridden and unable to take charge of you but now you are getting a little too close to Karkat for my liking."

"What are you gettin' at?" Gamzee squinted as I was in shock by my brother's words. I knew he'd be set with all those duties, and he didn't like Gamzee very much since he'd attacked those guys, but he really is going to try to separate us?

"Stay away from Karkat."

"I cannot do that, Kanbro."

"You are dangerous; you are going to hurt him!" Kankri slammed his hands on the top of the couch causing me to jump.

I felt two pairs of eyes on me, I've been caught.

"Why the fuck are you two yelling?" I pulled out my groggy voice, cleche-ly rubbing my eyes.

"No reason, go back to sleep Karkat, you need it." Kankri patted my head and took off back to Kurloz.

Gamzee no longer had a grin plastered on his face like the last time I saw him, more like a sad, forced smile.

"Gam, what's wrong now?" I mumbled, arms slowly reaching around his neck seeking comfort in such a frustrating position.

"Nothing, bro." He mumbled back at me, picking me up as if I was lighter than the cushion we sat on. I knew his plan was to take me back to his room before Kankri came. At least then he couldn't bitch at him again, and Kan wouldn't go into Gam's room unless it was an emergency. He'd always been hesitant to disturb the Makara's space.

The door swung close as easily opened. The room bleed blue and night's light between the closed windows. Gamzee lied me down on his pure foam mattress, no wonder this guy gets the best rests in the house. I instantly pulled the covers up to chin as he flung the windows open, cool air rushed against my cheek but it was an already musty room without the paint fumes filling my nostrils.

His shirt wacked me in the face as I heard a chuckle from the other side of the bed, I just grumbled at him and shifted the other way. He climbed into bed after that which almost surprised me because though Gamzee is rarely seen without pajama bottoms, he never wears them to bed. I learned that by multiple sleepovers during high school. I guessed if Kan did come in he'd rather not be a suspect of something Kan would probably think up. Especially with his 'too close to Karkat' bullshit he's shoving through Gamzee's soft head. I on the other hand, kicked off my jeans taking 1.5 of Gamzee's pillows in the process.

We both snoozed off without difficulty; it was about hitting four in the morning when I was woken up by a flat chest rolling on top of my own. I forgot that big moron rolls in his sleep. I pushed him off with my sleepy arms but failing without a hitch, I released my arms from his clutch at least, able to grab onto his over grown hair and tug on it until he realises that I am no bed.

I get a tired groan breathed into my ear as Gam woke up making me shiver. "Get up, will you, I'm going to suffocate!" I yell softly at him, not wanting to wake up Kurloz in the next room.

He tumbles off me, chuckling to himself, "Sorry Karbro, didn't see you there."

"Whatever." I pull the blankets over my head.

He shifts back into bed as I pull the covers away from my face, "Hey Gam?"

"Mh?"

"What's in your bro's room?"

"Is it really eatin' you inside, best friend?"

I nod softly.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest." He let out a small breath, focusing on the celling, "We could always go check it out."

I shoot up into sitting position, "You serious?"

"Yeah bro, let's go right now." His smile brightens up the room, breaking my grumpy façade.

* * *

[malicious laughter] to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

[GSB CH. 9]

In the short while my best friend had mentioned something mysterious happening in the basement –in his brother's room – I've came up with many hypothesis', from an educated guess of course.

One, dead bodies; Two, he's a drug lord and hoards more than just what Gamzee smokes (on that note, I've rarely seen him leave the house which is highly suspicious); Three, it's completely normal and Gamzee had been pulling my leg the entire time. Either one, I'll be surprised and it's never a loss on my part going to check. It's not like we'll get caught with Kurloz bedridden at the moment and Kankri rarely wakes up in the middle of the night, the few hours Vantas' get to sleep are savored.

Gamzee did not redress his chest as I threw of a pair of loose pants sauntering on the floor. I was already getting jitters just heading out the door but my friend left first, for good reason, he was much better at navigating through the dark than me. Even with these 'wicked cool' mutant irises, they were just weak bargain bins of the regulars. He stopped to peak into my room, checking on his brother in case he did manage to drag himself to his own bed.

"Sleeping." I heard Gamzee sigh in relief; like it was a big chance he did up and leave. It made me roll my eyes at his stupidity, or just naivety.

"Of course he is! Let's get going before he does sense us invading his space." I nudged his hip, whisper-yelling my quietest at him.

"M'right bro, I'm going!" he chuckled softly at me, guiding me to the stair by the front doors.

It's been about a day already. In the dark, everything started to seem so normal. Only a few months since we've moved in with these nut-jobs and I remember every day of it. The day we walked in, Kankri tripped over the welcome mat but caught himself before falling. Then there was Kurloz, I met him back when Gam and I still went to high school together, only once or twice had I came other to their house but Kurloz's face rarely moved the first times I seen him. I was up to giving up on the guy until I busted up and asked him straight what his problem was. Gamzee told me that he was a mute; I passed on the information to Kankri before we fused families.

Yesterday hit me when I panned along the front door, if only Kurloz could speak, he could have had the strength to kick those men out before it was too late. I could have had the strength or was less curious about their past. I let Gamzee do those psychopathic things, I put Kankri in danger. I'm no better than Gamzee in any state of mind, it's no wonder Kankri is the leader of our house.

I shook my head to rid of those thoughts.

Gamzee pushed open the door with a low squeak echoing up the stairs, one more door to go and we'll be good, if Kankri didn't wake up before we could make it. Gamzee is loud, his big feet slapped along the cement floors of the basement hallway. Finally stepping inside of the reserved room, I took a breath of clean air before a cloud of smoke seethed out of the way. Preparing myself of high expectations and surprise, I noticed first the walls' discolourment, grey and cream but littered with posters, pictures and papers. It was dark, no celling lights or windows on any four walls.

A large bed fit snug in the middle of the room, the rest was scarce of furniture other than a desk and cabinets along the walls. Thankfully by then Gamzee stumbled on a few lamps that glowed purple, causing all white in the room to shine back brightly. There were also candles that looked more used than the white lamps we also found near the bed. I'd be lying if I didn't say it was unnerving. No actual lights? No windows? What was he hiding?

I set in farther into the room, inspecting the desk for find something to wow me but I jumped when I felt a large hand grip my shoulder and pulling me to turn towards him. Brushing off the crumpled fabric of my shirt, I turned to Gamzee, in awe of what I saw.

"Who the fuck_ is_ that?" I gasped, not exactly in terror but definitely surprise. It was weird, like creepy weird.

I stretched my neck up to check how far up it went. A whole wall was covered –layered – in photos of a girl with thick hair trickling down to her hip bones, they looked bouncy, fun. She was always smiling in every picture I could see. She looked invested in the colour green and fit right onto Kurloz's elbow. There were a few places the pictures were taken that I recognized such as at the house, and around the closest school.

"Meulin" Gamzee answered me, he looked uncomfortable, actually down right creeped out.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked, as if he wasn't going to answer that anyhow.

"Bro's ex-girlfriend, they were tight, I thought they were goin' have the picket fence life." The Capricorn sighed heavily, turning around and fiddling with items on the bed side table.

I raised my eyebrow at his odd behavior, "Why the flying fuck, broke up or not, would he have a whole wall of his room dedicated to the chick. It's not the way to a girl's heart. I'd say it's downright obsessive, nothing wrong with a few flowers."

Gamzee laughed softly, "Do you remember what I told you about how Kurloz became a mute?"

"Most of it, like how he had a freak out, like you did, but tried to sew his lips shut and you were able to stop him, right?" I mumbled, sitting on the bed next to him now. Shit was getting heavy, I could feel the tension rising over him.

"That wasn't the whole story, I kinda lied to you bro." Gamzee stayed silent a bit after that, suspecting me to have fit at him for lying, "He did sew his mouth shut for long time. It took a motherfucking long time to convince the guy to take them out, for both our sakes, the family's sake kind of thing, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were younger we've had people spy on us, by our parents, to make sure we're okay. After a while they were starting to get suspicious that we couldn't handle being on our own together but we refuse to split up. We couldn't you know? Like you and Kank, we needed each other." Gamzee took in a breath, "If the people found out Kurloz did that then they would surely send us to different homes, with parents and rules and shit. And I tell you, it was a hella time getting those stitches out of Kurloz's face, he was just screaming and I was swearing and he ended up giving me a few good bruises." Gamzee laughed rubbing his cheek, remembering the pain.

"Is that who those guys were? Who came yesterday?" I jolted up, piecing it together.

"Yeah bro, we sorta forgot to mention that shit before you moved in."

"Oh my fucking god Gamzee, that whole thing could have, fuck Gamzee!" I yelled at him, grabbing a chuck of my hair ready to pull it from my scalp in struggle to calm down.

"Karkat?"

"Shit." I heard Gamzee whisper as he stood up.

"What?" I turn to face him, still peeved.

"I think you woke up Kankri."

"Karkat!" I heard him yell from the other side of the door.

"Fuck fuck fuck, do I answer him?" I ask Gamzee as my mind started to blank.

The door swung open, Gamzee there to greet him, "Kankri, how nice of you to motherfucking join us!" He smiled hard and forced, I could tell.

"What are you two doing down here in Kurloz's room at this time of night?" Kankri's messy bedhead hair fell into his eyes.

As my guardian, he didn't look at all intimidating as he did five years ago, "Checking it out."

"Are you mad?!" He crossed his arms, letting out a sigh to cool down.

"Just leaving, brother, don't mention it even happened." Gamzee grabbed my wrist, pulling me through the door and skimming Kankri's side.

"Don't let me catch you up again tonight." Kankri mentioned as we slide by him.

"'kay." Was all I said marching back up the stairs.

Still, he sent frightening shivers down my spine.

Past the livingroom, back through the hallway, my room and into Gamzee's room I flopped onto his bed. We got caught, Gamzee didn't get to tell me the whole story about his brother and but I found out the reason behind Gam's freak out. It was almost getting to the place where these Makara freak outs are regular which freaks _me_ out.

Gamzee slides into be next to me, pulling the comforter up to my neck the way I like it, "Want to hear the rest?"

I smile under the blankets, like he knew what I was thinking, "Yeah."

"Kurloz sewed his mouth shut because of Meulin." He started.

"Was their break up that bad?"

"You could motherfucking say that. See, Meulin was sleepin' over, she did that a lot because her family is a whole lot smothering, but Kurloz was having a god awful night terror, you know the kind." Gamzee rolled over to face me, "I can hear you grumble when you're sleeping about your nightmares."

"Shut up." I growl, pulling the blankets over my head in embarrassment.

"Yeah well, Kurloz yelled, like screamed bro, it woke me up from upstairs. And it caused Meulin to be hear-less in her left ear."

"Fucking no way, that's not humanly possible Gamzee." I push the blankets off my face and glare at him for giving me a shit lie story.

"No bro, it's real, you could go ask Kurloz about it."

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever."

"Anyways, Meulin's family is fucking devastated and bans the fuck out of Kurloz, they moved to a whole new state. Kurloz was slowly becoming distressed, depressed and shit and didn't come out of his room. He stopped taking the miracle smokes and look what happened."

"And you guys never thought to go to a real doctor?" I ask like he was crazy.

"Bro, if _THEY_ found out we were going to doctors and shit, you know what happens!"

"You're both so fucked up, but I don't blame you. Being paranoid all the time, your obsession, addiction to those whatever shit sticks, I'm kind of happy though, you let us live with you."

"Me too brother, I wouldn't wanna live with any other persons." Gamzee let out a loose smile, bringing me close to his chest, an awkward side-lying down hug which I would consider cuddling if it was anyone else. But maybe I was just lying to myself.


End file.
